Blind Lover
by Lovely Orihime
Summary: Jika cinta sudah membutakanmu maka apapun akan kau lakukan untuk kekasihmu 'kan?/GrimmIchi, one sided RenIchi/Yaoi/full warnings inside/Don't Like Don't Read/


**Disclaimer: Tite Kubo**

**Warnings: Shounen ai, Yaoi, AU**

**Ideas: some manga in mangafox I've read (judulnya lupa)**

* * *

><p>…<strong>enjoy…<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>~~~BLIND LOVER~~~<strong>

**By: Lovely Orihime **

.

.

.

Aku melirik arlojiku lagi. Sudah pukul delapan lebih sepuluh menit. Aku terlambat pulang lagi karena lembur sialan itu. Untunglah segala pekerjaan rumah sudah kuselesaikan sebelum dia terbangun tadi pagi. Meski tubuhku ini masih sakit semua tapi kurasa kadang lebih cepat meninggalkan rumah lebih baik. Aku tak mau moodnya jadi jelek karena marah-marah di pagi hari. Ujung-ujungnya aku juga yang akan disiksanya. Walaupun aku menikmati siksaannya tapi tetap saja terkadang itu terlalu menyakitkan. Bagaimana tidak menyakitkanku? Dia bahkan menganggapku hanya sebagai pelampiasan nafsu saja.

Aku memasukkan kartu presensi ke mesin elektronik pencatat waktu. Ah, jemariku bergetar lagi. Sepertinya aku memang benar-benar terkena anemia. Kalau begini terus bagaimana aku bisa bekerja dengan baik? Sepertinya setelah ini aku harus ke apotek membeli obat penambah darah. Ke dokter? Lupakan saja.

"Yo! Ichigo!"

Renji. Teman berbeda divisi denganku, tapi kami masih satu departemen penjualan. Rambut merahnya seperti biasa diikat tinggi ke atas. Perusahaan memang tidak melarang pegawainya untuk mengecat rambut. Tapi kata Renji itu warna asli. Sama denganku. Rambut oranyeku ini asli. Dan si Renji ini kebiasaan sekali merangkul pundak sesuka hatinya. Dia masih belum melepas pundakku sementara dia memasukkan kartu presensinya, seperti aku tadi.

"Tumben lembur juga," ujarku padanya. Dia menoleh padaku sambil nyengir lebar. Akhirnya dia melepaskan pundakku. Jujur saja pundakku agak nyeri. Mungkin karena kemarin.

"Memang tidak boleh? Aku 'kan sesekali ingin rajin juga sepertimu, Ichi," katanya. Lagi-lagi dia menyebutku seperti itu. Sesuka hatinya memenggal namaku.

Aku lalu berjalan menuju lift. Perlahan. Meninggalkan Renji yang masih berkutat dengan kartu presensinya. Dia sedang menjejalkan kartunya ke dalam tas kerjanya.

"Eh, Ichi!"

Dia menyusulku. Aku mendengar suara sepatunya yang menjejak lantai kantor. Dia setengah berlari. Dan lagi-lagi dia merangkul pundakku. Apa aku harus teriak kalau pundakku ini nyeri sekali baru dia tidak melakukannya lagi ya? Sudahlah. Aku hanya bisa menghela nafas.

"Ichi… Wajahmu… Kenapa?"

Oh, lagi-lagi dia yang pertama kali menyadarinya. Refleks kusentuh perban yang membalut tulang pipiku. Kulihat matanya penuh keheranan sehingga dahinya berkerut. Aku lalu tersenyum. Bermaksud menenangkannya.

"Kemarin terbentur buffet," jawabku ringan.

Ketika telapak tangan kiriku menyentuh perban itu, jari telunjuk dan jari tengah tangan kananku kusilang. Ya. Aku berbohong. Maafkan aku Renji. Tapi lagi-lagi Renji tidak akan mudah percaya.

"Terbentur buffet setelah kau ditendangnya. Begitu maksudmu?" ujar Renji.

Nada bicaranya tegas dan sorot matanya memancarkan kemarahan. Aku tak sanggup menjawab padanya. Aku terkejut dia berkata seperti itu. Dia selalu tahu. Jangan lakukan itu Renji. Jangan bersikap seperti itu.

"Siapa bilang? Ini benar-benar terbentur buffet kok. Aku terpeleset, Renji."

Aku berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tersenyum lagi. Setelah ini aku yakin akan dapat penghargaan sebagai aktor terbaik.

_The lift saved my life_. Pintunya membuka ketika Renji ingin berujar lagi. Aku memilih untuk masuk ke lift saja daripada harus mengggubris Renji yang sedang marah seperti itu lagi. Ini malah lebih buruk. Dia mengikutiku dan menekan tombol angka satu.

Diam. Atmosfer itu segera terbentuk di antara kami yang hanya berdua di dalam lift kantor ini. Perjalanan menuju lantai satu dari lantai delapanbelas, lantai departemen kami, sepertinya lama sekali. Aku bahkan tidak berani menatap Renji yang ku yakin sedang menatap padaku.

"Ichigo," ujarnya.

Dia pasti sedang ingin bicara serius. Dia menyebut namaku lengkap. Mau tidak mau aku menoleh padanya yang berdiri di sampingku.

"Ya?"

Lebih baik aku memasang tampang tidak bersalah saja. Aku sedikit takut dia akan membicarakan hal itu lagi.

"Tinggal denganku saja," katanya pelan.

Benar 'kan. Hal itu lagi. Aku kadang berfikir kenapa dia selalu berkata seperti itu. Renji hanya teman kantor tidak lebih. Tapi memang dia baik padaku. Sejak pertama masuk ke kantor ini dia yang menjadi pembimbingku dan selalu membantuku. Meskipun banyak senior lain yang kurang suka pada sikap Renji yang terlalu baik padaku. Aku bersyukur dia mau membantuku setiap saat. Lalu entah sejak kapan dia selalu ingin tahu kehidupan pribadiku dan mengajakku tinggal dengannya. Aku? Aku sudah punya flat sendiri jadi aku tidak perlu tempat tinggal baru. Lagipula aku tidak mau meninggalkan dia, orang yang satu flat denganku itu.

"Tapi aku…,"

"Kau selalu disakitinya 'kan?" Renji memotong ucapanku, "apa yang kau harapkan dari orang seperti itu?"

Renji membentakku. Selalu begini kalau pembicaraan ini sudah dimulai. Aku juga yang salah karena terkadang cerita padanya soal keadaanku. Dia jadi tahu dan selalu berujung dia mengajakku tinggal bersama.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Kau berlebihan, Renji," jawabku lunak.

Oh, benar-benar aktor berbakat. Baik-baik saja apanya? Aku memang tidak baik-baik saja. Hampir setiap hari diperlakukan seperti sampah. Tapi aku—

"Kau terlihat tidak baik-baik saja, Ichi!" Renji membentakku lagi sambil memegang kedua pundakku.

—mencintainya.

"Maaf," ujarku lirih.

Aku tidak tahu aku bersalah pada siapa. Aku memilih memandang ujung sepatuku daripada harus menantang mata Renji. Tapi kemudian aku terpaksa harus menatap matanya setelah didorongnya keras tubuhku ke dinding lift dan memerangkapku di sana. Sakit. Aku meringis sambil menatap mata Renji yang menatap tajam padaku.

"Aku mencintaimu, Ichigo! Lebih dari dia! Aku akan melindungimu dan aku tidak akan menyakitimu, Ichi."

Renji setengah berteriak di depan wajahku. Dia sadar tidak di lift ini ada kamera pengaman? Bagaimana kalau penjaga gedung melihatnya? Tapi, mata itu, mata Renji yang berbeda. Seolah sedang menumpahkan seluruh isi hatinya yang terdalam. Sorot sendu namun penuh tekad itu menembus dadaku membuatku berdebar. Jadi inikah kenapa dia selalu baik padaku? Aku tak mampu menjawab pernyataannya. _Is this called confess__ion_? Tempat dan waktu yang buruk. Aku jadi mau tertawa. Tapi demi melihat kesungguhan Renji aku tidak tega. Selain itu aku juga tidak bisa. Tidak bisa menerima perasaannya.

"Renji, tapi, aku…"

"Apa?" lagi-lagi dia tidak mendengarkan penjelasanku, "jangan bilang kau lebih mencintai orang yang selalu menyakitimu itu!"

Kalau iya kenapa, Renji? Aku memang mencintainya lebih dari apapun. Salahkah kalau aku ingin melakukan apapun untuk orang yang kucintai? Tapi dapatkah kau mengerti jika kukatakan semua ini? Aku sudah dicap pecinta buta sejak lama dan aku tidak peduli. Dapatkah kau mengerti tentang ini, Renji?

Dia semakin mengeratkan pegangannya pada pundakku. Wajahnya terlalu dekat hingga nafasnya dan nafasku beradu. Lalu seperti yang kukhawatirkan, dia menciumku. Kasar. Pagutan di bibirku tak lebih hanya seperti pelampiasan amarah. Apalagi ketika lidahnya memaksa untuk memasuki mulutku. Aku tak mau. Ini tidak lembut sama sekali. Aku mendorong dadanya keras tapi kekuatanku seolah tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan dia yang lebih tinggi dariku ini. Dia menggigit bibirku keras sehingga mau tak mau aku membuka mulutku. Lalu lidahnya pun berhasil masuk. Aku hampir tersedak.

Aku memejamkan mata. Perih. Di tubuhku juga di hatiku. Aku benci diperlakukan seperti ini. Cukup oleh dia saja. Jangan oleh Renji juga, orang yang kuhormati dan sudah hampir kuanggap seperti saudara karena dia selalu memahamiku dan baik padaku. Tapi ini? Renji ternyata sama saja.

Dia melepas ciuman kasarnya dan sesegera mungkin aku menarik nafas karena kebutuhan oksigen paru-paruku. Kudorong tubuhnya menjauhiku. Lalu dengan segenap tenaga kukepalkan jemariku dan—

"Buaaghh…"

—satu tinjuku bersarang di pipinya. Aku masih terengah sambil mengelap bekas bibirnya pada bibirku keras-keras.

"I-Ichigo… Maafkan aku…"

Aku menatapnya tak percaya. Apa? Maaf katanya? Lupakan saja.

"Ting."

Lift itu membuka dan aku bergegas keluar setelah melirik pada Renji yang menatap padaku penuh luka.

Aku berjalan cepat-cepat sepanjang koridor. Untung saja kantor sudah sepi sehingga aku tak perlu menggubris tatapan aneh orang-orang. Aku memilih untuk ke kamar mandi lebih dulu sebelum menuju keluar gedung kantor.

Aku menatap pada wajah di depanku. Mata cekung karena kurang tidur, juga merah bekas menangis. Rambut oranye acak-acakan. Kemeja kusut. Mengenaskan. Seorang Kurosaki Ichigo berpenampilan seperti itu. Kubasuh lagi wajahku. Kali ini kubasahi juga rambutku. Sepertinya aku tadi pagi tidak berdoa dulu. Aku mengawali hariku dengan cara yang buruk. Semoga setelah ini tidak lebih buruk lagi. Kubenahi tas kerjaku, kemejaku, lalu kusisir sedikit rambutku dengan jemariku. Aku tepuk sedikit kedua pipiku dan memasang senyuman.

.

.

Aku mendorong pintu flatku perlahan. Takut kalau seseorang di dalam akan terganggu mendengar derit pintu. Aku lalu masuk dan melepas sepatu. Aku lelah sekali. Setelah makan dan minum obat yang baru kubeli kurasa aku akan langsung tidur.

"Okaeri!"

Tubuhku serasa membeku. Dia belum tidur? Aku membalikkan badanku. Dia berdiri di sana dengan tangan terlipat di depan dada. Mata birunya menatap tajam ke arahku. Seolah anak kecil yang ketahuan mencuri uang ibunya, aku terpaku diam menatapnya.

"Grimm? K-kau belum tidur?"

Dia tidak menjawab. Hanya mendengus. Aku menelan ludah gugup ketika dia mendekatiku. Jangan melihatku seperti itu Grimmjow. Aku selalu terpesona pada iris biru menawan itu. Aku memilih meneliti kakiku daripada menatap balik matanya. Jantungku sudah berdebar kencang sejak tadi. Dan perlahan aroma mint yang menguar dari tubuhnya terpapar di indera penciumanku. Dia sudah sangat dekat hingga nafasnya terpapar di leherku.

"Aku menunggumu pulang, Baby," ujarnya pelan di telingaku, "dan kau terlambat?"

Aku mengerang sedikit. Aku merasakan bulu kudukku meremang. Selalu begini setiap kali dia melakukan hal itu padaku. Dan kurasakan kedua lengannya melingkari pinggangku. Dan bibirnya bergerilya di leherku.

"Engh, ta-tadi aku ke apotek sebentar, Grimm," jawabku.

Tanganku masih menggenggam kaosnya ketika dia mengendurkan pelukannya. Mata kami beradu. Mata beriris biru indah itu selalu memerangkapku. Dia mengelus bibirku dengan ibu jarinya. Oh tidak. Jangan mulai Grimmjow. Aku tak kuat menahan ini. Kuhisap ibu jarinya itu dan kulihat dia menyeringai sinis padaku.

"Kau bukan menginginkan yang ini 'kan, Baby?" dia menarik ibu jarinya sambil menyeringai lagi. Aku yakin dia sedang menikmati wajahku yang kecewa karena dia melakukan hal itu.

Aku lalu mengangguk pasrah. Ya. Aku menginginkan Grimmjow yang lain.

"Berlututlah," katanya memerintahku.

Aku menurut. Dan aku mendapatkan apa yang aku mau. Terus seperti ini. Entah sejak kapan aku terobsesi pada bagian tubuh Grimmjow yang ini hingga aku tak kuasa menahan segala undangannya. Aku ingin lebih merasakannya.

"Such a slut," Grimmjow mendesis.

Aku tak peduli dia mengataiku seperti apa. Aku hanya ingin Grimmjow saja. Dan aku menikmatinya. Seperti apapun dia memperlakukanku, aku sudah tidak peduli. Karena aku mencintainya.

"Apa kau begitu menyukaiku ya?" ujarnya lagi.

Aku tak menjawab. Aku terlalu sibuk membungkam mulutku dengan pekerjaan ini. Dan kurasakan genggaman Grimmjow pada kepalaku memaksaku lebih mendekatkan diri padanya. Sebentar lagi. Sedikit lagi. Dan aku mengerang sementara kudengar dengusannya.

"Kita ada pelanggan malam ini, Ichi. Seperti biasa, kau harus bersiap," katanya lagi.

Aku terkejut hingga tubuhku menegang kaku. Kuyakin mataku terbelalak lebar demi mendengar ucapannya barusan. Aku lalu mendongak padanya, masih berlutut di depannya.

"Tapi aku sudah bekerja keras, Grimm. Kau tak perlu melakukan hal ini padaku lagi demi uang 'kan?"

Kupeluk kakinya erat. Aku tidak mau lagi, Grimmjow. Sudah cukup. Aku tak mau lagi melayani entah siapa yang kau bawa untuk menyakitiku.

Entah sejak kapan ide itu muncul di otak Grimmjow. Sejak kami bertemu setahun yang lalu dia cukup manis padaku dan begitu baik. Dua bulan setelah itu dia berhenti dari pekerjaannya. Aku menyanggupi untuk tetap bekerja dan membagi semua yang kuperoleh bersamanya. Asal dengannya aku akan melakukan apapun. Juga untuk memberikan tubuhku pada orang-orang yang rela membayar pada Grimmjow.

"Jangan sentuh aku!" dia meneriakiku, "menjijikkan!"

Lalu dia menendangku hingga aku terjerembab di lantai yang dingin sebelum aku menyelesaikan pekerjaanku pada tubuhnya. Serta merta aku bangkit lagi menubruk kakinya lalu memeluknya erat.

"G-Grimm, please. I want more," aku memohon pada Grimmjow untuk meneruskan pekerjaanku tadi.

Dia lalu menyentuh daguku. Menatapku sambil menyeringai.

"Kau mencintaiku 'kan, Ichi?"

Aku mengangguk. Ya. Aku mencintai Grimmjow lebih dari apapun.

"Kau menginginkanku 'kan, Ichi?"

Aku hanya mengangguk lagi.

"Kalau begitu lakukan apa yang aku mau."

Aku hanya pasrah dan menundukkan kepalaku. Aku akan melakukan apapun. Karena Grimmjow menginginkannya. Lalu Grimmjow mengangkat tubuhku dan menuntunku menuju kamar tidur.

.

.

Gelap. Aku tak dapat melihat apapun. Mataku sudah ditutup dengan kain. Dan aku tak dapat bergerak karena kedua tanganku terikat di belakang punggungku. Dingin angin AC terpapar ke seluruh tubuhku yang polos. Aku terduduk di tempat tidur setelah Grimmjow mempersiapkanku. Aku tak dapat melihat apapun sehingga aku menajamkan telingaku.

"Kau yakin aku boleh melakukan apapun?"

Suara asing. Aku tidak pernah mendengar suara ini sebelumnya. Siapa lagi dia? Aku tidak pernah melihat orang-orang yang menyakitiku. Setiap melakukan hal ini Grimmjow selalu menutup mataku dengan kain. Dan sepertinya mereka selalu berbeda-beda karena perlakuan mereka selalu berbeda.

"Lakukan saja sesukamu."

Suara Grimmjow. Aku yakin mereka sedang memandangiku dari pintu kamar. Aku tak bisa apa-apa. Hanya terduduk di ranjang ini saja. Lalu kudengar suara langkah kaki mendekat padaku.

"Kenapa matanya kau tutup?"

Orang asing itu bertanya lagi. Suaranya terdengar lebih dekat.

"Kau tidak butuh dia melihatmu 'kan?"

"Benar juga."

Aku menelan ludah gugup ketika kudengar suara derit ranjang. Aku yakin orang itu sedang menaikinya dan mendekat padaku. Aku beringsut mundur. Memang benar aku sudah seringkali menghadapi ini. Tapi melakukannya lagi dengan orang yang tidak kau kenal, bukankah itu menyakitkan? Belum lagi aku tak dapat melihat wajahnya. Aku tak tahu dia akan melakukan apa.

Kurasakan tubuhku disentuhnya. Aku gemetar dan meringis ketika dipaksanya aku untuk telungkup. Kepalaku melesak ke kasur.

"Aaarrrhhnn…"

Aku hanya mampu berteriak ketika dengan tiba-tiba dia menyatukan diri. Bahkan sebelum mempersiapkanku. Grimmjow saja tidak begitu. Sakit. Aku meringis pun dia tak akan peduli.

"Tidak… Hentikan…"

Aku memohon lagi. Perih. Dia bahkan tidak melepas pakaiannya.

"Berhenti? Bukannya kau sudah biasa?" kata orang itu sambil menghentikan gerakannya.

Bajingan. Memang kenapa kalau aku sudah sering begini? Tetap saja menyakitkan jika tidak dipersiapkan lebih dulu. Aku meringis lagi. Kurasa airmata mengalir dari mataku demi merasakan sakitnya.

"Grimmjow, apa dia masih perawan?" ujar orang asing itu sambil terkekeh.

Aku tak mendengar Grimmjow menjawab. Jika dia berbicara pada Grimmjow berarti Grimmjow ada di sini. Dan dia menontonku diperlakukan seperti ini. Oh, Grimm kau sungguh…

"Ahhn…"

Aku tidak ingin keluar tapi tubuhku tidak bereaksi sesuai otakku. Padahal aku sama sekali tidak menikmatinya tapi kenapa tubuhku bereaksi seperti ini? Memalukan. Aku tidak bisa mengeluarkannya karena benda jahanam itu mengikat jalan keluarku. Keringat mengucur di seluruh tubuhku dan langsung mendingin dikarenakan temperatur AC yang distel terlalu rendah. Aku hanya bisa menggigit bibirku demi menahan suaraku. Tidak mau membuat orang asing itu lebih senang.

Aku merasakan orang asing yang sedang menyakitiku ini menghentikan gerakannya setelah dia mengeluarkan sarinya di dalam tubuhku.

"Shit," aku mendesis.

Aku masih terengah karena tidak bisa keluar. Kurasakan sebutir keringat mengaliri leherku.

"Grimmjow, apa aku boleh menyiksanya?"

Apa katanya? Menyiksaku?

"Tidak… Kumohon… Cukup…" ujarku sambil berusaha bangkit.

"Asal kau tidak membunuhnya saja," ujar Grimmjow.

Aku yakin, meski mataku tertutup kain ini, mataku membelalak lebar demi mendengar ucapan Grimmjow barusan. Aku menganga tak percaya mendengar ijin Grimmjow untuk menyiksaku. Apa lagi setelah ini?

Aku dipaksa telungkup lagi oleh orang asing itu. Aku hampir tidak dapat bernafas karena wajahku dibenamkan ke kasur ini.

"Tidak… Aarrgghhnn…"

Aku hanya mampu berteriak parau demi merasakan orang itu memasukiku lagi dengan kelima jarinya. Ini gila. Dan kudengar orang asing itu tertawa-tawa. Ini sakit sekali. Kurasakan airmataku menetes lagi.

"Sudah lama aku ingin mencoba ini," katanya lagi sambil masih terus menyiksaku.

"Hentikan… Kumohon…" aku memohon lagi. Tapi orang asing itu tidak menggubrisku sedetik pun dan terus melanjutkan perlakuannya.

"Ahhnn…"

Sial. Kenapa tubuhku bereaksi juga padahal aku tidak menginginkannya? Aku bukan masokis 'kan. Kugigit bibirku keras agar aku tak mengeluarkan suaraku. Tapi tubuhku sakit sekali. Gemetar demi menahan sesuatu itu keluar. Kepalaku berputar. Kurasa kesadaranku semakin menipis. Keringat terus mengucur di tengkukku.

Dan aku terhempas ke ranjang lagi ketika orang itu menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Aku menarik nafas kuat-kuat. Kedua tanganku masih terikat dan mataku juga masih tertutup. Tenagaku bahkan hampir habis. Di sisa kesadaranku kudengar Grimmjow dan orang itu berbicara.

"Apa aku boleh melakukannya lagi lain kali?"

"Bajingan. Jangan pernah datang lagi. Pergi sana."

"Hey. Aku ini 'kan pelanggan."

"Shut up or I'll kick your ass, you damn jerk!"

Aku hanya merasakan paparan dingin udara dari AC di sekujur tubuhku. Tidak tahu Grimmjow ada di mana. Lalu aku tersentak ketika seseorang menyentuh pergelangan tanganku yang terikat. Dia melepas ikatanku. Aku mencoba memastikan.

"Grimm…?"

"Diamlah."

Suara Grimmjow. Aku lega sekali itu bukan orang lain. Lalu Grimmjow melepas penutup mataku. Kubuka mataku dan berusaha menyesuaikan dengan cahaya kamar. Kulihat Grimmjow menatapku tanpa ekpresi dengan iris birunya yang menawan. Grimmjow menyentuh daguku dan mengeliminasi jarak kami. Aku selalu menikmati perlakuannya ini. Aku menutup mata sebagaimana Grimmjow dan mengijinkan lidahnya memasuki mulutku. Kueratkan kaitan lenganku pada lehernya. Kurasakan dia membebaskan seluruh tubuhku dari semua ikatan yang sedari tadi mengikatku. Aku mengerang ketika dia menyentuhku.

Aku sedikit kecewa ketika dia melepas tautan kami. Namun, aku tak bisa lebih berdebar ketika kulihat dia melepas kaosnya. Didorongnya aku agar berbaring di kasur dan aku menurut. Dia menyentuh tubuhku yang tadi disakiti oleh orang asing itu. Jemarinya yang kurus panjang itu kubiarkan mengeksplorasi bagian tubuhku itu. Aku menutup mata dan menikmati setiap gerakannya.

"Ahhn.."

"Ck," dia mendecak kesal, "harusnya kusuruh dia pakai pengaman," katanya sambil mengeluarkan jemarinya.

"No. Jangan keluarkan, Grimm. Please," ujarku memohon. Rasa nyaman saat jemarinya di sana tiba-tiba hilang tergantikan dingin udara AC. Aku tidak suka.

"Kau yakin? Kau tidak mau sesuatu yang lebih, Baby?" tanyanya seraya menyeringai.

Aku yakin wajahku memerah mendengar tawarannya barusan. Dan aku hanya mampu menatap mata birunya yang menatap tajam padaku juga seringaiannya yang membuatnya makin tampan. Karena tidak tahan aku mengalihkan tatapanku darinya.

"How rude. Look at me, Baby," ujarnya seraya menarik daguku agar aku menatap pada wajahnya lagi.

Lalu sekali lagi dia mengeliminasi jarak kami. Dan tanpa kuduga dia menyatukan tubuh kami.

"Aarghhnn…"

Selalu terasa sensasi seperti ini setiap kali Grimmjow melakukannya padaku. Meski sudah berkali-kali tetap saja terasa sakit. Namun, setelah ini aku yakin sakitnya akan tergantikan. Tapi Grimmjow tidak bergerak juga. Aku membuka mataku dan memandangnya bingung. Dia hanya menatapku diam.

"Siapa yang lebih baik, Ichi? Aku atau para bajingan itu?" tanyanya kemudian.

Retoris. Kapanpun dia bertanya seperti itu jawabanku akan tetap sama. Setiap kali aku melakukannya dengan orang lain, setelahnya dia akan bertanya hal ini. Dan jawabanku akan selalu sama.

"Kau, Grimm. Kau yang terbaik," ujarku, hampir berbisik.

"Good boy," katanya sambil tersenyum dan mengelus rambutku.

Aku mengeratkan genggamanku pada punggungnya ketika dia semakin menyatukan tubuh kami. Tak dapat tergantikan perasaan ketika aku dan Grimmjow bersatu seperti ini. Siapapun tidak akan pernah sama. Kehangatannya tak akan pernah bisa disamakan dengan apapun. Meski perlakuan Grimmjow terkadang menyakitkanku tapi selalu saja dia dapat mengobatiku. Aku bodoh? Bilang saja terus begitu. Mungkin iya cintaku membuatku buta. Tapi selama Grimmjow ada di sisiku aku tak akan pernah kekurangan. Aku hanya butuh dia saja.

"Grimm, jangan pernah meninggalkanku," bisikku sambil meringkuk di pelukannya.

"Diamlah. Ayo mandi."

Dia lalu mengangkatku dan menggendongku menuju kamar mandi. Kueratkan peganganku pada lehernya sambil membenamkan kepalaku pada lehernya.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>END<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

a.n.:

ayo ramaikan **INDONESIAN FANFICTION AWARDS 2011!**

segera join grup IFA di Facebook, follow juga Twitter-nya IFA, register juga di INFANTRUM

atau ga usah jauh-jauh, telusur aja akun IFA di FFn ini (buka profil saya untuk link-nya)

**MAJUKAN FANFIKSI BERBAHASA INDONESIA!**

.

Review? big hugs for you

Concrit? diterima dengan senang hati

Flame? loginlah dan jadilah pemberani


End file.
